


Fighting Hard and Winning it all

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and Aubrey are brought up in two completely different worlds. One with a silver spoon one with hard times their relationship isn’t always easy but every brick in the road is worth it in the end





	Fighting Hard and Winning it all

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt that I really enjoyed working on

Aubrey Posen was raised with money, she never wanted for anything. Her dad worked hard to provide her and her siblings with the best the world had to offer. While her mom was the tv sitcom stay at home mom who ran the PTA and had dinner on the table when her dad came home from work. She had things and she had love. While her parents could be overbearing they still gave her and her brother and sister the attention they needed.

Family dinners and movie nights were a normal occurrence in the Posen household. They summered at the Cape and wintered in the Rockies and there was skiing and hiking and memories made that Aubrey would remember forever. 

From the time her brother Heath ran to jump off the docks into the murky water below and slipped and busted his chin needing four stitches, to the time that Aubrey herself fell off the ski lift and broke her fibula landing her in a cast for two months and ending her cheerleading career her senior year.

Beca Mitchell was raised as a latchkey kid. Her parents both worked and were very rarely home at the same time. She taught herself to cook when she was nine because there was only so much canned spaghetti o’s a kid could eat. She could do laundry and clean like a champ too.

Then when she was eleven her parents sat her down, one of the only times she can remember the three of them all being together, and explained to her that while they loved her they just couldn’t make their marriage work. And then her dad packed all of his things and moved out.

Beca’s clothes were mostly from Goodwill or hand me downs from her cousins. As soon as she was old enough she got a job so she could buy her own clothes and a laptop to mix her music on.

So when she moves to Barden she doesn’t put on any heirs. She figures if people like her they will like her for who she is not what she has. 

Aubrey loves her off campus apartment that she shares with her best friend Chloe. They can come and go as they please and her daddy is only a phone call away if she needs anything. 

When she meets the alt girl with the tattoos and snarky attitude she tries not to read a book by its cover. It’s hard not to though when everything about Beca is so off putting.

Beca thinks Aubrey is your typical sorority girl with the uptight attitude who thinks she is better than everyone else. 

After many heated arguments and nasty fights things finally come to a head when Beca gets herself arrested for destruction of property at the ICCA regional competition and Aubrey decides to bail her out. Beca is so grateful that her father didn’t have to get involved that Beca hugs Aubrey and leans up on her tiptoes and kisses her on her cheek. 

After that Aubrey is pretty smitten. Their arguments cease and they actually communicate with one another. 

A relationship slowly starts to build from there and they stay in contact even after Aubrey graduates. 

They spend all of their free time together, Aubrey helping Beca study and work on mixes and Beca helping Aubrey at the Lodge. 

Once Beca graduates they move to LA so Beca can work on her music and Aubrey gets a job working as a model and doing some commercials. They compromise on an apartment in a mediocre part of town. Aubrey not liking the idea of “slumming it” and Beca wanting to make it on their own without Aubrey’s dad giving them money.

When they finally get married Aubrey’s dad gives them a house as a wedding gift. Beca thinks it’s too extravagant and doesn’t want to accept it, but Aubrey with the help of soft lips and long legs convinced her that they need it. 

Everything is going pretty great for them until they hit their five year anniversary when talks of babies come in. 

Aubrey wants to be the one who carries their child and Beca’s okay with that because honestly she didn’t sign up for that kind of pain. 

No matter how hard they try they just can’t seem to get pregnant. They do several inseminations before deciding they need help. After what feels to Beca like a million tests they discover Aubrey’s fertility problems stem from polycystic ovarian syndrome and the likelihood of her getting pregnant are slim. The chances of actual having a viable pregnancy is even slimmer.

They go home and spend the next few weeks crying in each other’s arms. Finally tired of seeing Aubrey so upset Beca volunteers to carry a baby for them.

Aubrey actually considers it for awhile but then she decides she just can’t put Beca through that knowing she never really wanted to do it. So together they agree adoption will be their best bet. 

It turns out adoption is a lot harder than they anticipated there is so much paperwork and it is extremely expensive. There’s a placement list and home visits and interviews and it’s taking longer than Aubrey has ever had to wait for anything.

One night all of the stress gets the best of her and Aubrey breaks down on the middle of dinner.

“What’s wrong baby?” Beca asks Aubrey as she wraps her arms around her and holds her tight.

“I just can’t do this Becs, it’s so hard. Can’t I just call my dad and have him help us out?” Aubrey sobs into the side of Beca’s neck tears leaving a black circle on Beca’s blue shirt.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but it doesn’t work like that, your dad's money can’t help us this time.” Beca says as she lifts Aubrey’s head up and wipes the tears from her eyes. “This is something we need to do for ourselves. I know it’s taking longer than we expected and this whole ordeal has been so hard on you, but we will find the perfect little boy or girl to fit our family and you will be the most awesome mom ever. You’re just going to have to have a little bit more patience.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry babe.” Aubrey says as she grabs a tissue that Beca is offering her and cleans off her face. 

Just a little under two years later Beca and Aubrey are walking up their front porch, between them three year old Elizabeth Anne Mitchell-Posen takes in her new home with the wide eyed fascination of a toddler. Beca and Aubrey look at each other over the head of their little girl and smile.

It was a long road to get here, but it was worth every mile. The family they had always dreamed of is finally a reality.


End file.
